This invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to connectors that include electromagnetic shields.
Some known connectors are high voltage connectors that are used in the automotive industry. These connectors may transfer electric current between or among several sources of current and/or between sources of the current and electric loads within a vehicle. For example, some connectors may include conductors and contacts that mate with contacts in another connector to convey current therebetween. The connectors may include electromagnetic shields that are formed of conductive materials. The shields partially enclose the conductors and/or contacts to reduce the amount of electromagnetic interference that escapes the connector.
Some connectors include a housing that houses an electrical terminal, where some of the terminal receiving cavities of one of the electrical connectors, particularly the socket housing, require an empty cavity, that is, where an electrical terminal is not loaded therein. In such cases, and when a rear seal is installed, a sealing plug can be inserted through the seal to seal the empty cavity.
The empty cavity may provide access to the interior of the connector. If the sealing plug does not adequately seal the cavity, contaminants such as moisture and dirt may enter into the interiors of the connectors. Moreover, some known sealing plugs do not restrict emission of electromagnetic interference (EMI) from the interior of the shield.
A need exists for a connector assembly that prevents ingress of contaminants into cavities of the connector assembly while restricting emission of EMI from the connector assembly.